


Please Don't Hate Me, But I Love You

by nursal1060



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Awkward Crush, Crush, F/M, Falling In Love, Fear of love, First Crush, Fluff, Innocence, Innocent love, Kushimato, Lifelong love, Love Confessions, Parenthood, Pre-Naruto Canon Era, Romantic Fluff, Secret Crush, Teen Crush, Teenagers, fluff and love, love is confusing, teenage love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6262885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Did she love him? Why? Kushina's thoughts about her crush on Minato (Pre-Naruto era).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Don't Hate Me, But I Love You

"Minato! Quit joking with me!" Pink-haired Kushina pushed the 12-year old blonde boy away. Anger flashed in Kushina's grey eyes as she stared into Minato's blue ones.  
Minato Namikaze shrugged, "I wasn't joking, I'm serious. I want you to go out with me." Kushina Uzumaki wasn't the type of girl that any boy would want to go out with. She concealed the nine-tailed fox beast within her body, so she was shunned by most of the village. Along with that, she was too serious. She knew that her genin classmate, Minato, was a joker and loved by everyone. They were two opposites and would never go well as a couple. Also, Minato could as well be lying.  
Kushina shook her head, "I have to worry about the Chunin Exams, and you should too, because we are on the same squad. I don't want you to weigh us down."  
Minato chuckled, "All right, Ms. Sassypants, I won't weigh us down. I'll be the one to make us pass. I swear that I will become the next hokage!" Kushina sighed, knowing that it was a foolish dream. The hokage was the best and strongest man in the village. There was no way on earth that this joker of a genin could ever be the hokage.  
Kushina shook her head, "Yeah, yeah. Just make sure you're here on time tomorrow morning."

Kushina lay sleepless in bed that night. She worried about the nine-tailed fox, as she could tell that the biju was getting even stronger as time went by. If she fell in love and had a baby, the seal would weaken…and eventually her own child would hold the nine-tail fox spirit within them. She wanted to die with the nine-tailed fox inside of her…but knew that that would never be possible. The fox-spirit would never rest.  
Kushina heard a voice outside her window, "Who's there?!"  
The window opened and Minato's voice boomed in, "ITS ME!"  
Kushina pulled the covers above her chest to hide her frilly spaghetti strapped white dress, "Why are you here?!"  
Minato answered seriously, "To check up on you. You seemed to be feeling down earlier. Wanted to make sure you felt ok." Kushina was touched by Minato's small act of kindness. Most people rejected her just by looking at her.  
Kushina looked down to avoid Minato's gaze, "I'm fine. Really Minato."  
Minato looked at her, "You're lying. It's all over your face. What's wrong? Tell me." Kushina knew that she should push him away and yell that there was noting wrong into his face. But she was too stressed to even do that. She so badly wanted to tell him that she wasn't okay and wanted him to hear her out.  
Kushina spoke to Minato softly, "I-I'm just stressed out. I'll be okay." Minato knew very well, through Kushina's sullen eyes, that she wasn't going to be okay. Minato gently sat besides Kushina, gently dropping her head into his lap. Kushina, who'd usually be resisting by now, did nothing to move away. Instead, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.  
When Kushina was asleep, Minato told her, "I wasn't joking Kushina. I really love you."

Kushina woke up at dawn like she always did. Minato was gone. Kushina could feel her heart ache…what was this feeling? What was she feeling for the clown on her team? Why was she attracted to him?

"KUSHINA!" Kushina and her team were already in battle with another squad, but she couldn't move. One of the enemies topped her, and her other teammate had vanished. Minato was holding his ground against the other 2 enemies. Kushina was angry at herself. How could she let this happen?! One enemy pushed Minato into tree.  
Kushina yelled, "Minato!" Suddenly, a surge of power filled her up and a red chakra surrounded her body.  
The enemies gasped, "What the hell is she?!" Kushina stood up, surrounded by the red chakra…in the shape of a fox. The nine-tailed fox was in control of her now…and she wanted nothing more than revenge. She howled at the top of her lungs, causing trees to fly and the enemies to fly back. Kushina lunged at her prey.

Kushina fell to her knees, surrounded in the blood of enemies, "It's over. I'm sorry Minato. Sorry for having to see the ugly me." Kushina couldn't stand; for all the strength in her legs were gone. She wanted to run from Minato and cry…so ashamed that the fox actually got the better of her. Minato would surely hate her now. Instead, Minato crouched down besides Kushina and kissed her on the lips, stopping her from crying.  
Minato looked at her, "Dummy. I'll always love you, no matter what. I mean that."

Kushina rushed up to Minato, "Dear! I'm pregnant!" Minato and Kushina had been married for 3 years, and now Kushina was going to have a baby. Everything would be okay…for she had Minato by her side, through it all.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a super old fic of mine, please don't be too harsh :0  
> Originally uploaded on my deviantart: originally uploaded on 3/22/2012


End file.
